Defense of Egypt
General of Sigma's Mavericks |forces1 = Egyptian Armed Forces *Egyptian Army *Egyptian Air Force United States Armed Forces *United States Army **U.S. Army Rangers *United States Navy **U.S. Navy SEALs *United States Air Force *Central Intelligence Agency |forces2 = Sigma's Maverick Armed Forces *Sigma's Maverick Army *Sigma's Maverick Air Force |casual1 = Moderate |casual2 = heavy }}The Defense of Egypt was an air assault operation on an Sigma's Maverick fortification on the local water aquifer platforms in Bawiti, Egypt in order to help the United States Army soldiers Knuckles the Echidna Jr and Sonic the Hedgehog Jr II, along with CIA agent Rachel Kane track the remaining Mavericks including Storm Eagle, who is sent by Sigma and Infinite themselves in the Egyptian territory. Overview Following the Battle of Colorado Springs, Sonic the Hedgehog Jr II, along with Colonel and Rachel Kane arrived on Egypt to assist Lieutenant Zeyad Khalil in attacking the old water aquifer platforms in Bawiti, Egypt during the defense of Egypt, where rogue Maverick Hunters Storm Eagle and Magma Dragoon are located at. Sonic Jr II and Kane fly in along with a battalion of Egyptian Army and the U.S. Air Force fighter jets along with the Sentinel Task Force V23 Razorback VTOLs and begin to take out several Maverick fighter jets in the Egyptian airspace. After destroying several Maverick jets, Sonic Jr II and Kane along with Sentinel operatives, U.S. Navy SEALs and the U.S. Army Rangers are tasking with destroying several ASP sites around the edge of the top level of the platform. After destroying them all, the duo are tasked by Khalil with destroy to communication towers to stop communications between the Sigma and their Maverick command, much to Knuckles Jr' annoyance, who wants to find Storm Eagle before he can call Maverick reinforcements. After disabling the two towers, Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II reach a flooded part of the platform with a way to Storm Eagle on the other side of the room. After nearly drowning, Sonic Jr II is saved by Kane, where they continue on. After avoiding a booby-trapped door, duo escape the room as they are attacked by several NRC combat robots. After regrouping with Khalil, Sonic Jr II and Kane re-board their jets and take out more Maverick fighter jets before giving supporting fire for Khalil and his men as they take the facility's control center. Sonic Jr II orders Khalil to lock the door to the hangar, which traps Storm Eagle inside the hangar as he tried to escape with Magma Dragoon. After regrouping with Colonel, Sonic Jr II and Hendricks reach the roof of the hangar where they rappel into the room and clear it out before giving chase to Storm Eagle. After cornering Storm Eagle in a generator room, Sonic Jr II destroys two generators within the room before confronting Storm Eagle in his post with the help of Colonel. Storm Eagle says what they did was right before trying to attack Sonic Jr II and Colonel, but is kicked out of the window by Sonic Jr II, who lands on a rod below, impaling Storm Eagle and killing him. With the mission complete, he contacts the U.S. Air Force fighter jets and Sentinel Task Force' V23 Razorback VTOLs to bombard the facility, before Sonic Jr II made their escape the facility with their fighter jets as the facility explodes. Aftermath With Cairo defended, Egyptian Armed Forces and the U.S. military managed to drove Sigma's Maverick forces out of the Egyptian territory. The United States congratulated Egypt for their help and asked them to restore government. Egypt claimed that they would help them to end the Maverick Wars. Egypt's victory in this battle was the turning point of the Maverick Wars. Gallery ASP-ML reveal image BO3.png Under Siege Reveal Image BOIII.png Wardenlight-studio-bastien-grivet-jessica-rossier-wardenlight-call-of-duty-13.jpg Demon_Within_Gallery_Database_Image_1_BO3.png Demon_Within_Gallery_Database_Image_2_BO3.png 080405-M-1488M-009.jpg HML+Main.jpg USMC Venom and Viper Yangthze Campaign.jpg USMC Venom and Viper10.jpg V-22-osprey-1800.jpg Hh-60h 011215-n-8421m-010.jpg US Navy 091012-M-1645M-062 MV-22B Ospreys assigned to Marine Medium Tiltrotor Squadron (VMM) 263 (Reinforced) from the 22nd Marine Expeditionary Unit (22nd MEU), fly over the Egyptian coastline during Exercise Brig.jpg v22_flying.jpg c49b5585-b8a8-4438-96fd-57471b4b7f1e-large16x9_V22Osprey.jpg MV-22 Ospreys takeoff on USS Makin Island.jpg Ch-53k-king-stallion-is-the-badd.jpg Sikorsky-CH-53K-King-Stallion.jpg CH-53 helicopters on USS Midway (CV-41), April 1975.jpg 13th-MEU-by-Cpl-Chris-OQuin.jpg Sea Stallions approach USS Midway.jpg US Marines boarding CH-53 Super Stallion at FOB Dwyer, Afghanistan.jpg US Navy 041122-N-5313A-020 U.S. Marine CH-53E Super Stallions and a CH-46 Sea Knight prepare to lift off from the flight deck of the amphibious assault ship USS Kearsarge (LHD 3) carrying Marines assigned to the 26.jpg 31st-meu-force-recon-platoon.jpg 31st-meu-force-reconnaissance.jpg Maritime-raid-force-31st-meu.jpg 31st MEU Yangthze Campaign.jpg 31st MEU Soldier in China.jpg 31st MEU in the U.S. Navy Fleet.jpg Riverine Squadron 2 Iraq 2007.jpg 31st-meu-17-2.jpg USS blueridge.jpg US Navy 031130-N-6278K-001 USS George Washington (CVN 73) sails off the coast of Florida.jpg US Aust UK warships Dec 02.jpg 1394217369 abrams.jpg M1-A1 Abrams 1.jpg U.S. Army M1A2 Abrams Iraq 2005.jpg M1 Abrams firing at Sigma Palace.jpg Abrams in formation.jpg During-operation-mongoose-a-us-army-usa-ah64a-apache-attack-helicopter-is-called-730777-1600.jpg Apache WAH64D Helicopter MOD 45149194.jpg U.S. Army Blackhawks 2060s.jpg Hh-60-pave-hawk 2784115b.jpg Mh-60l-blackhawk-hr.jpg UH-60-Blackhawk-training-fast-rope.jpg Two-us-army-uh-60-black-hawk-stocktrek-images.jpg US-Marines-BLT-5.jpg 161213-Z-CT752-191.jpg USMC Light Armored Recon Marines 26th MEU LAV-25.jpg Marine-Scout-Sniper.jpg 1166788459 preview 75th-rangers-hr.jpg U.S. Rangers in North Africa.jpg Ranger inspect gear at Ranger Rendezvous 2009.jpg Ranger MOUT exercise.jpg U.S. Army Ranger, 2nd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment providing Overwatch in Iraq 2006.jpg Sealmulti 4.jpg Sealdes 4.jpg Sealpcu 4.jpg Sealacu 4.jpg Ussocom75thranger-navysealsdevgru-sfdeltaforce-v14-1 4.jpg Navy-Seals.jpg United States Navy SEALs 547.jpg United States Navy SEALs 552.jpg SEALS wearing diving gear.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-rhs-version-100-6 4.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-version-10-1 4.jpg Ussocom75thranger-navysealsdevgru-sfdeltaforce-v14-1 4.jpg 954329131 preview US-Army-Delta-Force.jpg Delta-Force-Tryouts-1000x600.jpg Delta-force-former-famous-members-1.jpg Flickr - The U.S. Army - Security patrol.jpg US Marines Zero in with Combat Marksmanship 151002-M-PS948-241.jpg Defense.gov News Photo 101113-A-6521C-059 - U.S. Army soldiers with Charlie Troop 3rd Squadron 89th Cavalry 4th Infantry Brigade Combat Team 10th Mountain Division wait for the order to.jpg Category:2090s conflicts Category:Maverick Wars Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Battles involving Egypt Category:Military operations involving the United States Category:Military operations involving Egypt Category:Fictional battles